The Sons and Daughters of Krypton
by wrathking0001
Summary: The history of Superman's childhood. How did he become so courageous and heroic? Did he have friends that supported him?
1. Chapter 1

The Sons and Daughters of Krypton

Chapter 1

Krypton, the neighboring planet of Kreylin, spins patiently next to an orange sun. Its inhabitants are warm and dry with creatures that depend on their own survival. The mountain regions and forests were shaped by meteorites and Krypton quakes. The sun shines down on the oceans and land masses. A moon does not appear in the skies at night, only stars. The people of Krypton build cities upon civilizations to show the glory of their pride.

There is a king named Zod and a queen named Faora. One day, a thought began to take shape in the mind of Faora.

"My king" said Faora, "We should extend our policy to other planets."

The king was bewildered for a startling second.

"What are you proposing my queen?"

"We should send one of our own to a planet and learn of its origins and people." She replied.

"I agree with what you have said. Whom shall we send?" questioned the king.

"The offspring that is not one of our own." Faora answered.

"They are only 2 years of age, my queen." Zod answered.

"I understand your care for the youth. Is it too much for a young one to learn and grow in a new environment?" queen Faora questioned.

"The children will not be aware of their origins and history." Zod replied with a frown.

"Leave that to me my king. Only time will tell when our policy reaches a new planet."

"My queen, your proposal seems a bit out of hand and tempting." Zod said.

"Do I have your permission to do as I wish?"

"I can grant what you desire to do what you want and it sounds promising. Do as you wish." Zod replied.

"Thank you my king."

With that being said, Faora dismissed herself from the presence of the king.

As night approached the land of the king's utopia, the queen had Jor-El to construct a small vessel to be launched into the space. Jor-El had not dare to question her authority.

The vessel took two weeks to construct.

Jor-El reports to the queen of Krypton that the vessel has been completed.

"Well done Jor-El." Faora responded

"Thank you. My queen." Jor-El answered.

When Jor-El left the throne room, a black figure emerges from the shadows.

"Is everything ready for tonight, queen Faora?"

"Yes it is." She answered.

"Which of the servant's children shall be boarded onto the vessel?" said the black figure.

"None other than your best friend's. Of course." Said the queen.

"For the glory of Krypton, I will not fail you."

The black figured vanished.

The night engulfed the city. The black figure heads the house of the targeted children.

A smoke bomb is thrown the window. The father and mother woke up. There are screams echoing throughout the house. The father went to room where his children are at. By the time he got there, they were gone.

"Sorella" cried the husband, "the children are gone."

"What!? NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried out as tears began to stream on her face.

Somewhere at the Kryptonian Exhibit Building, a large bag carrying children is placed inside a vessel. The black figure takes out the secret launch codes and types them in the computer.

The computer asks the launcher "What planet shall this go to?"

The black figure said "A planet with life in the Milky Way galaxy."

The vessel blasts off into outer space with the children inside.

After the vessel is launched, the black figure types in the self-detonation codes.

"This place will have no evidence of what just happened."

The kidnapper disappears before the place explodes.

Out in space, the children are crying not knowing where they are going. As they cross into another galaxy, time and space work together by aging them three years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Year 5

The vessel flares through the Milky Way. A powerful, gravitational force field captures it. The immense gravity sets it ablaze as it enters an atmosphere. The vessel comes down through the night sky. A white 1968 Ford pickup truck is being driven through the road. A couple sees a shooting star.

"Make a wish honey." Said the woman.

"Okay darling." Said the man.

Before he could make the wish he wanted, the star caused a heavy impact on the ground. This caused the ground to shake. The truck comes to a halt.

"We should go check that star out hun."

"If you say so dear."

They drove to the crash site. When they got out, four small figures emerged from the ship.

"Good heavens! Those are children." Said the woman.

"You are right." Said the man.

"Are them aliens?"

"They don't look like aliens. They look human." Declared the man.

One of the children started crying.

Its voice made the windows on the truck to shatter.

The couple just stared at the children. Another child went over to the truck. It lifted it up.

"Son, put the truck down." The man said.

The child obeyed.

The 3rd child eyes began to glow. It shot out powerful beams that turned one side of the road into piles of ash.

The couple jumped back from fright.

It turned its sight to them.

"D-D-Darling" he stuttered "no more shooting from those eyes, okay?"

The child returns to normal.

The 4th child starts to levitate from the ground.

"Honey, I believe we should leave." Cried she.

"What? And leave these four children here? I think not." He said.

"But they are aliens." She stated.

"Yes they are "different." But that does not we should leave them there. They need a place to stay."

"Are you sayin' that we should adopt them?"

"Yes."

"I don't know sugar. We don't know how to be parents."

"They can teach us."

"Okay."

The man took off his jacket and used it to swipe all of the glass out of the truck.

"Okay children get in."

All of them got inside.

The engine starts. They drive back home.

When they get to the house, the woman got them out of their clothes and gave them some old clothes. The kids are levitating around the house.

"Hey darling, come back down here." The man stated.

The kids are only laughing.

"Gotcha!" said the woman.

"Can't catch me." One of them said.

"These kids are something else." The lady thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Year 6

It has been a year since the adoption.

"Children" cried the lady "don't be late on your first day of school."

"Coming mom." One of them said.

A child enters the kitchen.

"Now Lakarri, remember what we have talked about?" said the mother.

"No flying while on schoolgrounds."

"And?"

"Do not tell other people about the secrets of my family."

"That's my girl."

"Thanks mom."

In the living room, another girl is watching tv.

"Kabecka, come on. You don't want to be late for the bus." The mother said.

The little girl came into the kitchen. She sees Lakarri eating a snack.

"I want one mommy." Cried Kabecka.

"Here you go sweetie."

"Yay. Thanks mommy."

"Kabecka?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Have you seen your brothers?"

"They outside helping daddy with yard work." She said in an innocent voice.

There are two boys at the barn helping a man.

"Holden, put that huge tractor inside the barn for daddy." The man declared.

"Yes dad."

"Clark, I want you to go see what time it is.

The other boy ran inside the house. He came back out later.

"Dad?" Said Clark.

"Yea' son?"

"Mommy told me that the school will be here in 10 minutes."

"Okay boys. That is enough for today. Go get yawl' selves ready for school.

Both of them ran inside to get ready.

Holden got to his room. He washes up and puts on his school clothes. He comes back downstairs and sees Clark heading out the door.

"Wait for me, Clark." He stated.

"Race ya, Holden."

All four of the children ran to the bus stop. It was in front of the house near the sidewalk.

"Honey" the mother said.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think our babies will be alright on their first day?"

"Yes." He exclaimed.

A large yellow vehicle appears in view. The kids get on. It drives away.

Lakarri sits in the back. She meets a second grader.

'Hi. My name is Logan. What's your name?"

"I am Lakarri. Nice to meet you, Logan."

The other three are talking to other kids and the school bus pulls up to the school.

Clark tries to look at the list on the schoolboard.

"Hey Holden," he said "you and me are in the same classroom."

Kabecka takes a seat in her class.

Lakarri is walking to find her class. She finds it and went inside.

The first day of school came to an end and the kids got onto the bus.

They arrived home safely.

Holden went inside the house while the others were playing hide-and-go seek.

"Daddy!"

"Holden, how was your first day son"

"It was awesome. I made a lot of friends."

"That is good to hear from you son."


End file.
